Rose Petals in Her Hair
by RainingBlackLace
Summary: Just a one shot story that popped into my head. Sam and Freddie go for a drive on a Saturday afternoon. Some Seddie Fluff!


Rose Petals in Her Hair

Freddie's POV

"This is way too cool of a car for a nub."Sam stated as she slid into the drivers seat of our silver convertible. Sam and I had passed our driver's test. Neither of us had the money to pay for good car, so we pooled our money and bought a convertible. I had suggested that the car stayed at Bushwell Plasa. Surpisingly, Sam agreed to this. If you think about it Sam is being pretty smart, because it's less likely to get stolen and she is at Carly's most of the time. We also agreed we would go somewhere together each weekend, so we didn't fight over it, like Locker 239. This week it was Sam's turn to pick where we go.

"So, where are we going?"I asked getting in the car. I admitt I was curious about our destination. It would probably be The Meat Hall of Fame. It's atcually a very impressive place.

"A place."she answered.

"What kind of place?"

"A wait-and-see place."That didn't sound drove out of Bushwell Plasa's parking lot and proceeded to drive into the city. Sam's driving skills are impecable. She manuvered through traffic with ease.

I studied her expression. She was smiling and seemed to be thinking about something. She was wearing denim shorts and a penny-tee that said 'Painted Knees'. The little bacon earings I had gotten her for an iCarly aniversery,dangled from her ears. Her summer freckles were coming out and were currently sprinkled across her nose. Sam's eyes were a sparkling ocean blue and her blonde curls were flying back in the wind.

I held the picnick basket she had given me earlier. I opened the lid just a little. An aroma of cherry pie, chicken, ham, and other things hit my face.

"No peeking!" Sam said and slapped me. I closed the lid and rubbed my face.

We drove for a couple hours. We started at 8:00 a.m. and it was nearly 11:00a.m. now. We were driving through the countryside and Sam finnaly stopped in front of a ranch. She parked the car in the driveway and got out, motioning for me to do the same.

"This is my aunt's house. She said I could come here this weekend. She's on a buissness trip with my uncle though. I wanted to show you a special place. Bring the basket." She grabbed my arm and dragged me past the house and through the yard. We stopped when we got to a wite pickett fence. Before I could see beyond the fence, she pulled a purple bandana out of her pocket and blindfolled me.

"S-Sam, what are you doing" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for being pushed off a clift.

"I want this to be a surprise."Sam said as she took my hand and pulled me forward. A warm tingly feeling shot through me. I heard something like a door creak open and I was lead forward. After a lot of walking Sam finnaly stopped.

"Okay, we are officially here." she said as she removed the blindfold. I gasped and dropped the picnick basket. We were in a feild of rose. All kinds of roses as far as the eye could see covered the ground like snow. We stood under an old oak tree. It was covered in white climbing roses.

"Sam,what is this?" I asked. This was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"This is my rose garden."she answered with pride in her voice.

"Your garden?"

"Yeah, I used to spend every summer here when I was little and I would save my money all year for rose seeds. I would stand out here under this tree and wait for a strong wind. Whenever the wind came I would toss the seeds in the air. Every year I had more and more roses until it was like this. The strange part is the roses are all thornless and nothing has ever eaten them."

"Sam, this is amazing! I think you have a green thumb."I said.

"Maybe dork. Now lets eat!"

As it turns out, Sam is also a really great cook. She made our entire lunch. We ate chicken, ham, pie, brownies, and Sam even made lemonade. We were so full afterwards all we could do is sit under the oak tree and talk. Little patches of sunlight poured throught the leaves of the tree and danced across Sam's smiling face. After a while she got up and ran out into the roses. I ran after her. Sam flopped down on a patch of pale pink and purplish roses. The petals scattered and landed in her hair. I laid down next to her.

"Do you wanna know a secret Freddork?" she asked.

"Sure."I replied.

"I really like you."she whispered.

I smiled and said "You know what Sam? I really like you too."

She took my hand and closed her eyes. A smiled played with her mouth. I kissed her forehead. I looked at her. I don't know why it took me this long to realize I loved her. My Princess Puckett. The beautiful blonde withe rose petals in her hair.

**A/N: I wrote this around twelve thirty so sorry for all the mistakes. Thanks for reading my one shot! Please review! It's for the children!**


End file.
